Rapunzel
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Cuento de Disney con los personajes de Candy Candy en la actualidad, inspiración que encanta. Imagen de Oladys


**Mis Cuentos**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Los personajes no son míos son de sus autores correspondientes,**

 **Rapunzel**

 _ **Inspiración Enamorada de Mayra Exitosa**_

Tema Cuento Infantil adaptado a la realidad

Un joven escalaba una montaña y le grita al otro

\- ¡Listo! , el otro se movía mientras el primero seguía anclado en la dura pared de las montañas.

\- Tu turno.

El joven confiado se lanza sin precaución, según el muy seguro, pero este al lanzarse, fue tan rápido, que al saltar, resbalo de la pared forzando a su amigo a sujetarlo, este se lastima y dice palabrotas, el confiado sonriendo por hacerlo enojar se columpio y se dio un golpe en la pared directo en la nuca dejándolo inerte mientras el primero se forzaba a que su lastimadura no fuera tan dolorosa y no dejar caer a su compañero, una mujer que veía como estaban ambos hombres columpiándose y sin dar paso, se dio la habilidad de ayudar y ahí comienza nuestra historia.

-Tranquilo amigo, vine a ayudarte, dime que hago.

-Estoy lastimado y creo que ya estoy delirando veo a una mujer que me quiere ayudar sin soga.

\- Bueno tienes tu soga aquí, te parece si jalo.

\- No puedes con mi peso y el de mi amigo.

-Tienes razón, pero tu si puedes así que me amarrare este árbol, me columpiare subes conmigo.

\- Otra vez columpiarse, no es buena idea

-No hay nadie a kilómetros, mejor es que te ayude antes que llegue la noche. Se amarro los pies con su cinto a un árbol ella bajo tendió sus brazos sin alcanzarlo, quito su listón de la cabeza y su cabello callo hasta la cara del joven.

\- No debo, puedo hacerte daño

\- Tal vez, pero te daré un poco de apoyo, te acomodaras y me pasaras el resto de la soga y luego con tu brazo bueno, subiremos juntos.

El joven temiendo hacerle daño y desnucarla, tomo su cabello se acomodo como se lo pidió y ella trataba de darle apoyo con sus brazos, estaba ligado y dolido, al fin se acomodaba y subía. Su amigo estaba muerto.

Meses después, la joven en su casa, veía un televisor y veía al joven que juro no volver a escalar,

-Estoy en deuda con una joven que salvo mi vida… ella es…. Mi Rapunzel

La joven de nombre Candy White abrió los ojos sentada en su silla se echo hacia atrás y cayó de espaldas. Dándose tremendo golpe. Al escuchar explicar como ella se había expuesto para salvarlo todos se preguntaban cómo pudo con su cabello jalar a un hombre tan alto y pesado.

Albert Andrew volvió al año a dejar unas rosas donde su amigo había fallecido, coloco una cruz blanca en su honor y ella lo observaba a lo lejos, cuando se aseguró de que estaba solo se apareció ante él

\- ¿Con qué Rapunzel eh?

\- Hola, escuchaste que me salvaste la vida… no podía decir tu nombre, no me lo has dicho.

\- Gracias, supongo.

\- ¿Estas molesta?

\- No, han venido cientos de turistas buscando a una mujer de cabellos fuetes largos por esta zona, y la verdad la hemos buscado juntos.

\- Lo siento. No quise meterme en tu vida.

\- Está bien, una vez escuche que cuando salvas la vida de alguien queda enlazado a ti, pero hace un año de eso y el enlace me está dando un poco de problemas. Sonrió Candy al recordar como una televisora vino a gravar y daban recompensa por encontrar a la joven Rapunzel.

\- Me gustaría compensar eso, sabes que si hay un enlace entre quien salva la vida a una persona y ese enlace se rompe cuando te salve a ti… me gustaría que conocieras donde vivo y mi familia, así podre romper el enlace que hay entre nosotros.

-No me digas… y como me vas a presentar… como Rapunzel.

\- Si así lo quieres…

Candy puso cara de asombro y Albert sonrió efusivamente, llevo a su hermosa invitada a conocer su casa, su familia y su vida, una solitaria vida de trabajo, una familia sin interés en él, solo en su dinero y por último una casa llena de vacío. Candy se quedo asombrada, ella vivía sola, pero contaba con amigos, el único amigo de él, había fallecido ese día que ella lo salvó, con una sonrisa después de algunos días llegaba su bendita familia, por supuesto, con los gastos pagados por él y ofreciendo una fiesta. Candy no decía nada, solo disfrutaba de unas vacaciones con la familia de su nuevo amigo.

\- Ya llegaron.

\- ¿Tu familia?

\- Bueno lo que se puede decir una familia, son familiares, tengo una idea, que te parece si para no decir que eres mi Rapunzel, decimos que eres mi novia.

-Que sugerente, de perdido dímelo bonito.

\- Preciosa ¿Quieres ser mi novia? Dijo con voz muy seductora y tocando la barbilla de ella suavemente, Candy bajo el rostro sonriendo por como ella había hablado irónicamente y este lo había arreglado de inmediato.

\- Huy si, por supuesto, se me cuecen las habas por decirte que sí. Albert soltó una carcajada, por cómo le había respondido. Candy sabía que eso era una simulación y movió la cabeza, mientras una persona tocaba la puerta avisando la llegada de la familia.

\- Si ya vamos. Candy vio como Albert le tomaba la mano y se la llevaba a ver a sus familiares.

En la sala llegaban, una pareja de hermanos Elisa y Niel Legan, primos del joven. Ella vio de arriba abajo a Candy mientras Niel la vio con una mirada de libidinoso, Candy abrió los ojos y si tenía la mano de Albert tomo el brazo y se ajusto de tan mal impacto que ambos le dieron.

\- Elisa, Niel, les presento a mi novia Candy.

\- Mucho gusto preciosa, dijo juguetón Niel. Albert lo vio con una mirada intensa y Elisa solo agregó

\- ¿Tu novia?

En un rato llegaban otros tres jóvenes y dos damas los acompañaban.

\- Candy, ellos son Anthony, Alister y Archie y ellas son Paty y Annie novias de mis primos.

\- Mucho gusto. Dijo Candy notando que Anthony la vio asombrado y agregó

\- Albert, ¿Ella es la chica de la que me hablaste?

\- Ella es mi novia Candy. Agregó tratando de no delatarla pues cuando Anthony hablaba con él este le pedía descripción de quien lo había rescatado.

La tarde fue amena, Elisa lucía molesta, se retiraba junto a su hermano ya que Anthony se había retirado molesto por no despegarse Elisa de su lado.

Candy salió al balcón extrañaba su hogar y las montañas, el aire fresco y a los amigos. Sin querer escucho una conversación de los hermanos Legan.

\- Niel, tu entras a la habitación de su novia y te quedas a pasar la noche con ella, yo entraré con él y le hacemos como quedamos. Candy abrió los ojos, ese Niel ya era bastante agresivo al mirarla, ahora a que novia se referían, entro y se topo con Albert este la vio y se asombro

\- ¿Sucede algo Candy?

\- Tus primitos me tienen algo sorprendida, la joven se meterá en la habitación de alguien y el de la novia, para comprometerlos a casarse.

\- ¿Cómo has dicho?

\- Que tus familiares son bastante estúpidos, o de plano van a meter en problemas a alguien, lo cierto es que ambos no dormirán es sus camas por meterse en ajenas, y la verdad a mí se me quito el sueño. Ya le tengo respeto a ese Niel, que mira bastante feo.

\- Temo por Anthony, Elisa lo molestó toda la tarde, iré a hablar con él.

\- ¿Y a que novia se refieren esos?

\- Bueno que te parece si hablas con Paty y Annie y no vayan a dormir, mejor se esperan a que les de otra habitación o bien… vemos que es lo que traman este par.

Al esperar Candy conversaba y Paty se quería dormir, pero Candy hablo con ellas y les comentó lo que escuchó.

\- ¡Santo Dios! Iré a hablar con Stear, yo me quedo a dormir en el auto. Dijo Paty muy molesta y Annie agregó

\- Se me hace que la novia eres tu Candy, pero gracias por avisarnos, me iré al auto con Paty.

La hora llegó y Candy y Albert escondidos veían como Niel salía de su habitación y entraba en la de Candy. Esta abrió los ojos abrazó a Albert y le dijo

\- Deuda saldada, ya me salvaste de ese hombre. Este sonrió y vio salir a Elisa, quien se dirigió a la habitación de Anthony, quien fue cambiado a la habitación del fondo, sin decirle a nadie. Mientras que ahí dejo a uno de los caballerangos que no hablara y que pasara lo que pasara se hiciera el dormido.

Por la mañana Niel estaba amarrado en la cama de Candy de ambos pies y ambos brazos con un pañuelo en la boca. Mientras Elisa amanecía abrazada al hombre que dormía ahí.

Candy tomaba un té con una sonrisa, mientras Annie y Paty se sobaban la espalda, se habían dormido en el auto, no le alcanzaron a avisar a sus parejas pues ambos ya se habían retirado.

\- Candy ¿Cómo te fue? Preguntaba Paty sobándose y Annie que la acompañaba se estiraba.

\- Muy bien. Dormí en otra habitación, solo que si era yo y ahí está Niel.

Alister bajaba junto con Archie asombrado por ver a Annie y a Paty sin cambiarse, ambos se enteraban de todo el asunto y con sonrisas notaban que Elisa y Niel traían un plan. Anthony sonriente bajo, a sus primos les contaba que Elisa con un hombre había dormido y Albert le exigía casarse. Estos soltaban las risas, Albert bajaba seguido por Elisa molesta gritaba

\- ¡Pensé que era mi habitación! ¿Qué hacía ese hombre ahí?

\- No lo sé Elisa, la pregunta es ¿Qué hacías tu ahí? Esta se molestaba y solo agregaba

\- No paso nada. Todo está bien.

Anthony sonriente preguntó

\- ¿Y Niel? Elisa asustada vio a Candy que sonreía sin decir nada. Elisa sonrió con malicia y respondió

\- No ves la sonrisa de satisfacción de esta, estuvo con ella anoche. Candy iba a responderle y Albert agregó

\- Con que ese era su plan eh… Porque mi novia se quedo conmigo. Candy abrió los ojos mientras los tres hombres la vieron al rostro ella se ruborizó y Elisa molesta dijo,

\- Albert no tiene tu tipo, como te atreves a estar con esa.

\- Disculpa Elisa, mi novia es mi tipo de mujer ideal, la que no es ideal eres tu ni para Anthony ni para nadie presente, la reputación de dormir fuera no es adecuada, pero mi novia y yo nos quedamos en la sala. No en la cama.

Elisa hizo una rabieta y se fue a buscar a Niel apenas subió abrió el cuarto de Candy y vio a Niel amarrado hizo un grito molesta y todos soltaban las risas.

En la mesa del comedor Albert explicaba que Candy lo había rescatado y ahora era su novia, que no solo era su Rapunzel, era la joven más lista que había conocido, que le debía la vida y ahora hasta la libertad de Anthony, pues Elisa tenía planes de estar en su habitación. Candy ya más tranquila al ver que se iban Elisa y Niel, ella se despedía quería regresar a su hogar, pero Albert le rogaba que no se fuera, que ella era su novia y esta sonriendo, le acariciaba el rostro y agregó

\- Se me cuecen las habas porque me detengas, pero ya está listo mi equipaje, así que me marcho, me salvaste de tu primo y ya no estás en deuda conmigo.

\- Te equivocas, fuiste la que salvaste a Anthony y a ti, todavía no he hecho nada para salvarte, y me aseguraste que te quedarías dos semanas.

\- Con tres días, esto es suficiente… extraño el bosque, mejor es que me vaya.

\- Me iré contigo, si me dejas

\- No puedo detenerte, eres libre.

\- No de ti. Este le tomo el rostro, tomando sus labios, ella le correspondió sin darse cuenta se dejo llevar, por los labios de Albert. En un instante que ambos no esperaban, ella bajo el rostro apenada. Al darse cuenta que se habían besado. Albert sonrió acariciando su cara. Agregó - le diré a todo el mundo que eres mi Rapunzel.

\- No te atrevas, ya no hay privacidad en mi hogar.

\- No te vayas, quédate un poco más… por favor.

\- Yo… está bien.

Candy jamás regresó a su hogar, el hogar de Albert de ella se volvió, la familia que ambos necesitaban la formaron ellos, salvar a alguien puede ser gratificante, pero rescatarlo varias veces, lo es más. Albert siempre se dejo salvar por Candy, cuando fue el turno de él ya estaban casados.

 **FIN**


End file.
